wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Beacon Hills
Beacon Hills is a small city in central California that is the hometown of the majority of the characters and serves as the main setting for the Teen Wolf series. It is best known for its history of having a sizable supernatural community, which includes the well-respected Hale Family of werewolves, though the true size of this community was not fully evident until Season 3. It was during this season when it was revealed that Beacon Hills is literally a beacon for supernatural creatures as a result of the Nemeton, a magical tree in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve that was recently re-powered by the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent. Though the tree was cut down at some point between 1943 and 2005, this ritual still gave it enough power to draw supernaturals to the town like a magnet. Beacon Hills' supernatural beacon is given further power by a large number of strong telluric currents, which form a network of mystical geothermic energy that runs through the earth in the town's boundaries. These currents converge in several places in the town that make them "hot-spots" of sorts that contain a great deal of mystical energy; such convergences include the Nemeton, First National Bank, Beacon Hills High School, and Eichen House. According to Sheriff Stilinski, Beacon Hills has a population of roughly 30,000 people, and is part of Beacon County, which has a population of 500,000 people. History The earliest known history of Beacon Hills dates back to World War II, when the town created a internment camp called Camp Oak Creek in order to imprison Japanese immigrants and Japanese-Americans in the aftermath of the attack on Pearl Harbor. This camp was located near Eichen House, which was then used as a field hospital for the internees and the soldiers who ran it, and those interned there included the Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura and then-Beta Werewolf Satomi Ito. In 1943, after a riot broke out at the camp following the revelation that the camp's doctor and several members of the Army Military Police were stealing medication meant for those at the camp (which led to a pneumonia epidemic that killed several people), a firefight broke out that killed dozens of internees, as well as one of the soldiers, Corporal Rhys. Upon learning that the riot and subsequent carnage would be covered up by the United States government, Noshiko prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a Fox spirit, specifically a Nogitsune who would help her heal and give her additional strength with which to get revenge on those responsible. However, the Nogitsune ultimately possessed Corporal Rhys' body instead and used it to slaughter the rest of the soldiers and internees alike at the camp. Horrified by what the Nogitsune she summoned had done and desperate to prevent it from causing any more chaos, Noshiko and Satomi ultimately worked together to incapacitate the Nogitsune and trap him in a prison within the roots of the Nemeton, which had yet to be cut down at this time. In the early 2000s, a summit between four werewolf packs was held in Beacon Hills, which was led by Talia Hale and the Hale Pack and attended by Deucalion's original pack, Kali's original pack, and Ennis's original pack. After discussing the current threat of the Argent Family of Hunters, who had recently killed one of Ennis' Betas in retribution for the Beta accidentally killing two of their own, Ennis voiced his opinion that they should get revenge on the Argents, and though Deucalion argued for peace, Talia reminded Deucalion that it is Ennis' right to seek justice. Despite this, Deucalion tried to convince Gerard Argent, the Argent family patriarch, to a truce by summoning him to the abandoned distillery, but instead of a parley like he was hoping, Gerard betrayed them all by killing his own men before killing the two Betas who accompanied Deucalion, as he would later claim that the Betas staged an ambush so he could justify this violence. He then proceeded to blind Deucalion with flash-bang arrows, a devastating blow to Deucalion's pack. Upon learning that Deucalion's sight would likely never return, another of Deucalion's Betas, Marco, tried to kill him and take his Alpha status, leading Deucalion to realize that he had his sight in werewolf form. Deucalion killed Marco in a fit of rage, leading him to also learn that Alphas could become more powerful by killing their own and subsuming their power. Deucalion, who had become corrupted by the rage he felt after being blinded, then went on to kill the rest of his remaining Betas in order to steal their power, which ultimately led him to be known by the moniker "the Demon Wolf." Concurrent to the summit, young adult Peter Hale managed to convince his teenage nephew Derek to have Derek's girlfriend Paige Krasikeva turned into a werewolf, arguing that it would prevent Paige from breaking up with him upon learning what they were, and that it was the perfect time due to the number of Alphas currently in Beacon Hills. Derek ultimately agreed to Peter's plan, and Peter arranged for Ennis, who was in need of a new Beta to replenish his ranks, to give Paige the Bite. However, Paige began rejecting the Bite, and Derek, not knowing what else to do, brought her to the root cellar of the Nemeton and summoned Peter to find out what was happening to her. Paige, who was in a great deal of pain, begged Derek to end her suffering by killing her, which he did, much to his devastation. However, Derek did not realize at the time that by killing Paige, a virgin, on the roots of the Nemeton, he was giving it a spark of power again that it hadn't had in years. Some time later, after Deucalion had killed his pack, he decided to start an Alpha Pack that would be comprised of other powerful Alphas like himself. He invited Ennis and Kali to join him, though he required that they kill their Betas and their Emissaries before they could do so. Ennis was the first to comply with Deucalion's wishes and join them, followed by Kali, who killed all of her Betas without a second thought. However, she was conflicted about killing her Emissary, Julia Bacarri, whom she loved dearly; though she did maul Jennifer so severely that she was near death, she was unable to give the killing blow, ultimately deciding to leave her for dead in the Beacon Hills Preserve. However, Julia had enough strength to crawl to the Nemeton and use the spark of power it had recently gained from Paige's unintended sacrifice to stay alive long enough for the police to find her. In the hospital, she used her Druid powers to cause hundreds of crows to commit mass suicide by flying into the windows while she was in surgery to give her the power necessary to ensure her survival. She became incredibly insecure by the devastation Kali's attack had wrought on her face and body, and while she physically recovered, she began to make plans to get her revenge against Kali and the Alpha Pack for what they had done to her. In late 2004 or early 2005, the Hale House Fire occurred, killing between eight and eleven members, both human and werewolf, of the Hale Family, including Talia Hale. The fire was set by Kate Argent, a werewolf hunter from the prominent Argent Family, and nearly a dozen co-conspirators, and though there were suspicions that it was an arson, the case was not investigated further after a corrupt insurance adjuster, Kate's co-conspirator Garrison Myers, fraudulently declared the fire to be caused by faulty wiring. The only survivors of the fire were Peter Hale, who remained in a coma for the next six years, Laura and Derek, and Cora Hale. Derek and Laura, who were at school at the time of the fire, immediately fled to New York, not realizing at the time that there were any other survivors. Cora, meanwhile, who was eleven years old at the time, had escaped the house during the fire and went on the run (as she, too, believed that everyone, including Derek and Laura, had died in the fire), ultimately ending up with a werewolf pack in South America. In January 2011, the supernatural community of Beacon Hills, which had been relatively quiet for several years, began to grow once again. This started with the recently-recovered Peter Hale, who had become an Alpha after killing his niece Laura Hale, and who gave the teenage Scott McCall the Bite while he was in the woods one night. The death of Laura had drawn a branch of the Argent Family back to Beacon Hills (which included Chris Argent, his wife Victoria, and their daughter Allison), and the family decided to settle down there after spending the last few years constantly moving around so Chris and Victoria could hunt werewolves. Laura's death also brought her younger brother Derek Hale back to town, as he was eager to figure out who had truly really killed her, since he was initially under the impression that it had been the Argents. Additionally, the influx of supernatural creatures and hunters to town ultimately brought Alan Deaton, a Druid and former Emissary to the Hale Pack, out of retirement, though he maintained his day job as a veterinarian at his animal clinic, where he was assisted by Scott McCall. Over the next year, the supernatural community continued to grow, due in part to Peter's actions; though he was ultimately killed by Derek, who took his Alpha powers, he still had a chance to attack Lydia Martin before his death. Although Lydia received the Bite from Peter, she was not turned into a werewolf as was expected, which was eventually revealed to be due to her latent Banshee heritage, which was activated by the trauma of his attack. Eager to gain more power by creating a pack, Derek voluntarily gave the Bite to four teenagers: Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. Though the latter three successfully transformed into werewolves, the former became a mutated shapeshifter known as a Kanima due to his unresolved identity issues, allowing him to be manipulated by fellow classmate Matt Daehler and the Argent patriarch Gerard Argent, who had just returned to town. Upon defeating Gerard and turning Jackson into the werewolf he was meant to be, the supernatural community continued to expand, as the Alpha Pack (consisting of leader Deucalion and subordinates Kali, Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden) returned to Beacon Hills to try to recruit both Derek and Scott to their ranks, as the latter had just been revealed to have the potential to be a very rare True Alpha werewolf, or a werewolf who rises from Beta to Alpha purely on the strength of his own will. To make matters more complicated, a Dark Druid known as a Darach also showed up in town and began performing a sacrifice ritual that involved killing trios of different groups to increase her powers. Once it was revealed that the Darach was Jennifer Blake, the English teacher at the high school and Kali's former Emissary, Scott and Derek were forced to side with Deucalion and Jennifer, respectively, to take care of the other threat. Fortunately, both the Alpha Pack and Jennifer were defeated with the combined efforts of the newly-formed McCall Pack and the remains of the Hale Pack, which ultimately merged by the end of the conflict. However, the sacrifice ritual that Scott, his human friend Stiles Stilinski, and his hunter friend and ex-girlfriend Allison Argent performed in order to save their parents from being sacrificed by Jennifer not only reawakened the Nemeton, but it also allowed the Nogitsune Noshiko Yukimura had imprisoned there nearly seventy years earlier to escape from its cage and possess Stiles. As a result, Noshiko summoned roughly half a dozen Oni demons to Beacon Hills in order to identify and defeat the Nogitsune, though by the time she learned it was Stiles, the Nogitsune had become too powerful for the Oni to slay. Once the Nogitsune took control of her Oni, it was only due to the combined efforts of the McCall Pack and their allies that the Dark Kitsune was neutralized after Scott had changed his host by giving him the Bite and Kira Yukimura then stabbed him with her magic katana. It was not long before chaos descended upon Beacon Hills once again, this time due to the Deadpool, a hit-list of thirty-six supernatural creatures funded by $117 million stolen from the Hale Vault whose individual bounties ranged from $250,000 to $25,000,000. On the list were all the supernatural members of the McCall Pack, Satomi's Pack, and other supernaturals who lived in Beacon Hills and had flown under the radar, such as the Walcott family of Wendigos. At least a dozen of the people on the list were killed before the computers running the Deadpool code were shut down by Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate, once again leading Beacon Hills to experience several months of relative peace before the next supernatural event occurred. In late summer and early autumn of 2012, Beacon Hills citizens witnessed an influx of what appeared to be mutated supernatural creatures who did not obey the normal laws of the supernatural, such as having a vulnerability to Mountain Ash. It was soon revealed that teenagers with genetic chimerism were being turned into pseudo-supernatural Chimeras, humans who had been given the powers and traits of two or more supernatural species by the Dread Doctors, who transformed them using scientific means rather than mystical ones. Though their ultimate mission was initially unclear, the McCall Pack eventually learned that the Doctors were attempting to create the perfect vessel for the famous Beast of Gevaudan, a vicious and demonic werewolf named Sebastien Valet who had been killed in 1767. Though the Dread Doctors successfully found this vessel in Mason Hewitt, the combined efforts of Lydia Martin, who Banshee-screamed Mason back into control, Jordan Parrish, who held the Beast down, and Scott McCall, who impaled the Beast with the mystically-powered pike, managed to kill the Beast once and for all to end his reign of terror across Beacon Hills, which took the lives of at least fifty people. Notable Locations *Beacon Hills Nature Preserve **Look-Out Point **Nemeton **Coyote Den *Beacon County Sheriff's Station *Beacon Hills High School *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic *First National Bank *Eichen House *Railway Depot *Electrical Substation *Water Treatment Plant *Underground Tunnels *Dread Doctors' Operating Theater *Warehouse District *Hale House *McCall House *Argent House *Stilinski House *Derek Hale's Loft *Argent Apartment Trivia *Beacon Hills appears to be located in the northern portion of central California, and within easy driving distance of San Francisco and Palo Alto. *Because Beacon Hills is a beacon for the supernatural, it has drawn many people with supernatural powers, who are either not from Beacon Hills or have not lived there in some time, in order to settle down in the area. Such beings include Noshiko Yukimura, Jordan Parrish, Theo Raeken, the Dread Doctors, and possibly The Wild Hunt. Gallery Category:Areas of interest